Monica and Russell's Wedding
(One beloved day in Quokkanna, Australia) (however) (Song starts) (and plays) Monica: Bless this day Pinnacle of life Husband joined to wife The heart leaps up to behold This golden day Russell: Today is for Monica Monica, I give you the rest of my life To cherish and to keep you To honor you forever Today is for Monica, My, happily, soon-to-be wife. Monica: Bless this day Tragedy of life Husband yoked to wife The heart sinks down and feels dead This dreadful day Russell: Today is for Monica Monica, I give you the rest of my life To cherish and to keep you To honor you forever Today is for Monica, My, happily, soon-to-be wife. Monica: Bless this bride Totally insane Slipping down the drain And bless this day in our hearts As it starts to rain Russell: Today is for Monica Monica, I give you the rest of my life To cherish and to keep you To honor you forever Both: Go, can't you go? Look, you know (Monica) I adore you all (I give you) But why (The rest of) Watch me die (My life) Like Eliza on the ice? (To cherish) Look, perhaps (And to keep you) I'll collapse In the apse Right before you all So take (To honor you) Back the cake (Forever) Burn the shoes and boil the rice (Today is for Monica) Look, I didn't wanna have to tell you (My happily) But I may be coming down with Hepatitis (Soon-to-be) And I think I'm gonna faint (Wife) So if you wanna see me faint I'll do it happily (My adorable) But wouldn't it be funnier to go and watch a funeral (Wife) So thank you for the twenty-seven dinner plates Thirty-seven butter knives Forty-seven paperweights Fifty-seven candle holders Russell: One more thing... Monica: I'll be married. Choir: Amen! Monica: Wish we're married. Fester: Softly said... Russell: With this ring. Monica: Getting married. All: Amen! Russell: I thee wed. Monica: Just wanna get married. PPGs: Amen! Eds: Yeah! Both: That we are getting married, Today. All: Today. (Song ends) (and stops) Monica: I'm so happy for this day. Monica: I'm so happy for this day. Jiminy: Bet you are. Timothy Q. Mouse: Yup. That's right. Monica: I hope Russell's ready too. Our wedding will start any time now. (Dumbo nods) Narrator: Later... (Later) Russell: Hmm... There. (feels ready) Russell: Am I perfect now. Sunil: Yes, you sure are, pal. Russell: Well, Better get Monica. Pepper: Right away. Narrator: Meanwhile "Cliff: Hi-diddle-dee-dee, An actor's life for me. A hike silk hat and a silver cane, A watch of gold with a diamond chain. Hi-diddle-dee-day, An actor's life is gay. It's great to be a celebrity, An actor's life for me." Cliff: Hi-diddle-dee-dee, An actor's life for me. A hike silk hat and a silver cane, A watch of gold with a diamond chain. Hi-diddle-dee-day, An actor's life is gay. It's great to be a celebrity, An actor's life for me. (Lube laughs) (Shriek snickers) Cliff: And the heroes have done well on Kung Fu Owen. (Eddie nods) Lube: Because Andrew likes the funny tenders part. (Eddie hiccups) Shriek: Isn't that right, Eddie? (Eddie nods then hiccups) Cliff: So, then, Rancid, I want to know what your proposing idea is. Rancid: Well, How would you like to make some good cash? Lube: Oh, quite a lot of money, boss. Shriek: Well. Eddie: Explain. Rancid: Not any hurtness. You see... (looks around) Rancid: There's a wedding day today. Eddie: Oh. Rancid: Yeah. You know the same hero things they do. It's like this. (Whispers) (they listen) Eddie: Hmm... Cliff: Yes? And? Rancid: The love couples that'll be married are Monica and Russell. Lube: Oh, Monica and Russell? Shriek: WHAT?! Eddie: Seriously? Cliff: But that's impossible! Lube: How come it's always true? Rancid: No, No, There's no interfere. These will so be SLAVES. Shriek: Slaves?! (Rancid laughs) Eddie: Oh! Rancid: Now, We better make sure we don't fail on these plans or It'll be worse. Eddie: With pleasure. Narrator: Uhhh... (Pierre hums a tune) (happily) Rocky: Pop, What are you doing? Pierre: I'm baking a wedding for Russell and Monica, my boy. (Russell and Monica Logo) Pierre: There. Rocky: Good job, Pop. Andrina: Looks... A beauty. Katrina: Fantastic. (Back with Russell) (however) (KNOCK) Russell: You ready, Sweet? Monica: Ready. Russell: Well, You look really beautiful. Monica: And you look simply magnificent. Russell: Well, We're gonna be late. Monica: We'd better hurry. Narrator: Later... (At the wedding area) (however) Ludwig: Confound it. Where could they be? (Crash nods) Aku Aku: Be patience. Coco Bandicoot: Patience is a virtue. (Fanfare) (Ta-da!) Ludwig: Oh. Just in time. Spyro: Perfect. (Monica and Russell walked ahead) (together) Darla: Of all my heart, They're romantic. Eilonwy: So romantic. (They stand firm) (together) (Mouseysqueaky saw this on TV) (and gasped) Mouseysqueaky: Oh no. Not possible. (scoffs) (Ludwig clears his throat) (and announces) Ludwig: So, we are gathered here for two love ones, Monica and Russell. Vinnie: Okay. Ludwig: Now, will you, Russell, have Monica become your pretty wife? Russell: Si. Vinnie: And will, Monica, have Russell become your handsome husband? Monica: I do. Really do. Ludwig: Now I pronounce you husband and wife. (They smiled and kissed) (each other) (Bells ring) (loudly) (We cheered and clapped) (and whistled) (They place their wedding rings on each other's fingers) (and shake hands together) (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) (Jackal saw this on TV who snarls) Jackal: This can't be! More weddings? Sounds impossible! (Song starts) (and plays) Melody: Anything for you Though you're not here Since you said we're through It seems like years Time keeps dragging on and on And forever's been and gone Still I can't figure what went wrong Barbra: I'd still do anything for you I'll play your game You hurt me through and through But you can have your way Emerald: I can pretend each time I see you That I don't care and I don't need you And though you'll never see me cryin' You know inside I feel like dying Tawnie: And I'd do anything for you In spite of it all I've learned so much from you You made me strong Sasha: I hope you find someone to please you Someone who'll care and never leave you But if that someone ever hurts you You just might need a friend to turn to Melody: And I'd do anything for you I'll give you up If that's what I should do To make you happy Emerald: I can pretend each time I see you That I don't care and I don't need you And though inside I feel like dying You know you'll never see me cryin' Sasha: But don't even think that I don't love you That for one minute I forgot you But sometimes things don't work out right And you just have to say goodbye (Song ends) (and stops) Both: I love you. (shake hands) Narrator: Moments Later... (Lionel reads the headline) Lionel: Unspeakable! Another wedding with a hedgehog and quokka? How embarrassing. Poodles: You mean Russell and Monica. Lionel: Oh yeah. Right. Thanks for correcting. (Mojo reads it) Mojo: Blast! Yet another wedding for us to get used to. No wonder more weddings keep coming and going. (Addams reads it) Addams: Oh man! Yet more weddings on the way. And more kids coming, I suppose so. (Sylvester reads it) Sylvester: Spectacular! Good job, fellows. (Blythe reads it) Blythe: Oh boy. Russell and Monica are married? Can't wait for me, Josh, and my buddies to join them and the others for more spoof traveling. Monica: Told you they put us on the newspaper. Russell: And so they did. Monica: I love that wedding. Really did. Russell: Because it sure is the most wonderful thing for us to do. (Wink) (KISS) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Russell and Monica Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Weddings